


Cravings

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Humor, Season/Series 09, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Mulder's sure it's an alien possession.<br/>Disclaimer: 1013 owns all of this, I’m just a fangirl, playing paper dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Mulder made a face, his lips pursing and his brow furrowing. "You're sure about that?" 

"I'm positive, Mulder," Scully said, in her best, 'I am a doctor and a scientist, and I know what I'm talking about' voice. 

He peered at her. "Blink for me." Rolling her eyes, Scully obeyed, blinking three times at various rates of speed. Mulder moved closer at the first blink, until his nose was nearly touching hers. "Well," he said, "I don't see any evidence of black oil in there. Still, you wanting something that sounds as nasty as sardines and milk, together?" He scrunched up his face even more. "I'm thinking you're being controlled by some sort of parasite."

Scully slapped his chest, forcing him back. "You keep saying our baby is a parasite, you're going to be sleeping on a worse place than the couch."


End file.
